


Ohrläppchen

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [16]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Triple Drabble zum WortOhrläppchen.





	Ohrläppchen

**Author's Note:**

> Hab ich in ähnlicher Form schon gefühlte tausende Male geschrieben. ;-) Schönen restlichen Feiertag noch, ihr Lieben!

„Bleiben Sie noch einen Moment oder möchten Sie bereits gehen, Herr Thiel?“, fragte Boerne überflüssigerweise, obwohl er die Antwort selbstverständlich kannte.

„Och, na ja, kurz könnte ich ja eigentlich noch bleiben.“ Thiel stellte sein leeres Glas ab, schenkte ihm erst ein äußerst anzügliches Grinsen, dann einen ersten äußerst intensiven und langen Kuss.

Boerne lächelte zufrieden und voller Vorfreude in den Kuss hinein. Es kribbelte schon wieder gewaltig in seiner Magengegend, und beim Gedanken an das, was gleich folgen würde, wurde das Kribbeln stärker und stärker.  
Der Sex mit Thiel war immer ausgezeichnet und mehr als befriedigend. Eine Sache genoss er jedes Mal ganz besonders: Wenn Thiel an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Das war so etwas, das er früher nicht sonderlich aufregend gefunden hatte, aber wenn Thiel damit anfing, schoss seine Erregung sofort um etliche Stufen nach oben.

„Kommen Sie näher, Boerne“, raunte Thiel nach mehreren weiteren leidenschaftlichen Küssen mit unwiderstehlich dunkler Stimme, und griff nach seiner Krawatte. 

Bereitwillig ließ er sich ziehen, etwas die Haare verwuscheln, und er hielt Thiel sein rechtes Ohr hin.

Anstatt sich seinem Ohrläppchen zu widmen, flüsterte Thiel ihm jedoch überraschenderweise „Ich muss Ihnen unbedingt etwas sagen“ zu.

Ausgerechnet _jetzt_ war Thiel nach Reden zumute? „Na, dann sagen Sie's.“ Er gab sich Mühe, nicht allzu genervt und ungeduldig zu klingen. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, Thiels Lippen an seinem Ohrläppchen und danach natürlich auch an der ein oder anderen Körperstelle zu spüren. „Nun machen Sie doch schon, Thiel“, insistierte er nach einigen Sekunden, in denen Thiel ruhig geblieben war. 

Diesmal flüsterte Thiel noch leiserer als vorher, und er sprach ganz schnell und ein bisschen undeutlich. Aber durchaus deutlich genug.

Ohhhhhh. Das Kribbeln wurde nochmal deutlich stärker und das Tempo seines Herzschlags nahm bedenklich zu.

 

„Boerne?“

Ach so, natürlich, Thiel wartete auf eine Antwort. „Ich dich auch.“


End file.
